


blushing on the shore

by basiemain



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Beaches, Character Death, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I don’t really know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Road Trips, almost, but nothing major, had to re-edit the tags bc it bothered me, i swear no one really dies, ig, kinda funny, okay maybe a little on the inside, sorta ooc, there could be another romance, vibing bachira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiemain/pseuds/basiemain
Summary: bachira, rin, isagi, and shidou go on a beach trip, on the trip rin and shidou fight a lot while isagi is driving and bachira is vibing also a romance happensorBachira, Shidou, Isagi, and Rin go to the beach, something happeneds and a kiss happened
Relationships: Bachira Meguru & Shidou Ryuusei, Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	blushing on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story sorry about that i also haven’t wrote anything in a while so i made this

they don’t know who’s idea it was but nonetheless Bachira, Shidou, Isagi, and Rin where in a car headed to the beach. More specifically to the Kasairinkai Park. 

“FUCK OFF IM SITING IN THE FRONT” Shidou yelled pushing Rin in the face out of the way from the door. “WHAT? GO SIT WITH BACHIRA IN THE BACK IM SITING IN THE FRONT” Rin shouted back pushing Shidou back. 

“how about we do rock paper scissors?” Bachira suggested popping up from seemingly nowhere. “fine” Shidou and Rin said in unison. The two did, Shidou had paper and Rin had scissors. Rin was close to death but survived thankfully. Shidou went in the back seat and huffed in defeat after aggressively shutting the car door.

Throughout the ride Shidou and Rin fought and yelled causing Isagi to almost reck countless times, at one point they even got pulled over. In all honesty Isagi thought of turning the two in, but decided not to because he had a good heart, yes yes a good heart. 

“we’re here!” Bachira yelled from the back as they pulled in. “we can see that” Rin huffed.

They all got out of the car. “ i’m taking Bachira to the Ferris Wheel so fuck off” Shidou said while taking Bachira by the arm and dragging him away. “well i’m going to the beach” Rin said, Isagi nodded saying “ i’m going to”.

Rin and Isagi went to the changing rooms and got in there swimwear. The two went from walking to the beach to racing to the beach.

“i’m faster than you” Rin said running slightly in front of Isagi. “oh you sure about that” Isagi challenged picking up his pace. They ran and bickered all the way to the ocean, And... oh. 

Isagi tripped and fell on top of Rin right on the shore. The two laid there for a minute trying to process what happened, ‘Has Rin always been this pretty’ Isagi thought, he may or may not have a small crush on Rin and seeing his face this close up wasn’t helping that small fact.

‘woah Isagi is hella cute’ Rin thought, having the same problem as Isagi. The two felt heat rush to there face. Isagi quickly backed off Rin and helped him up. “ahem” Isagi cleared his throat, “sorry about that”.Rin tried to say something in response but he couldn’t get anything but a small ‘it’s okay’ while his voice cracked. 

Oh god was it embarrassing. 

Thankfully Isagi changed the situation fast and. ended up challenging Rin to a contest to see who could hole there breathe the longest underwater. Rin agreed and won by a landslide. Is anyone really surprised though?

It was getting late so they got out of the water to dry off and go home. Once Rin and Isagi got to the changing rooms Rin decided it’s now or never fuck it and through a towel around Isagi’s neck and pulled him in. There lips touched, Rin licked Isagi’s bottom lip for an entrance. Isagi accepted, The two stayed like that until Shidou and Bachira showed up. 

“what happened here?” Shidou said in amusement hoping to push Rin’s buttons. Bachira showed up with cotten candy and gave Isagi a thumbs up taht seemed like it said ‘i knew all along you were both crushing on each other’. Rin and Shidou bickered all the way back. All Isagi was thinking of was when the next kiss would be. 

(fucking wiped loser)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this i hope you enjoyed it if not cool i can understand why, i’m going to be making more stories in the future so the next one should be out by next week :P
> 
> p.s. don’t be afraid to comment i like to see what people thought of it 😳


End file.
